The sharing of a virtual space by a plurality of users wearing a head-mounted device (hereinafter simply referred to as “HMD”) via a network is known. For example, in Non-Patent Document 1, there is proposed the sharing of a virtual reality (VR) space among a plurality of users to enjoy communication in which body language is used in the VR space through operation of a hand device.